Pipelines provide an efficient, rapid, and relatively safe way to move materials across distances. With the recent rapid expansion in energy development, there has been an increasing need for pipelines, whether made from steel, polyethylene (also known as “poly”) or some other material. However, placing all the segments or sections of pipe in a row, end-to-end, on or next to the pipeline location can be a labor-intensive, tedious and inefficient process. There are many different methods of completing this process currently known in the art. But because they all rely on manual labor or excessive human intervention, they are inefficient. What is needed is a self-unloading pipe trailer (and/or vehicle) that can unload pipe segments end-to-end along a proposed pipeline location efficiently, automatically, and with as little human intervention or management as possible.